You're My Kaleidoscope
by OPKILLERFROST100813
Summary: In a world where everyone can only see color if they feel true love, Annabeth Chase is forced to live a life of grays and greens. That is, until she meets a certain green eyed teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hey guys, what's up? So here's my second stab at Percy Jackson fanfiction. This one is not at all a part of Greek mythology, just a regular, mortal high school world. So, I'll just let you guys get to reading, so that you can decide whether or not you actually like this story. So, feel free to leave a review, send a PM, and of course, enjoy. Until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**

Annabeth POV

The first day of school. It always held mixed feelings for me. Especially now that it was junior year. On one hand, there was the fact that school was starting again and I had the chance to learn something that I didn't last year. But then on the other hand, there were the different people that were there. One of them, Clarisse la Rue, the resident bully of the school, constantly picked on me for being smart, and being such a "know it all". But I try to not look at the negatives, and focus more on the positives. I guess you could say that I'm an optimist like that. I take one last look at my digital alarm clock, reading the gray display, and saw that I had five minutes to get outside for the bus, or else I would miss it. I looked at myself in the mirror, and was hoping that I looked alright. For the first day of school, it being so hot, I decided on wearing gray denim short shorts, a gray tank top, gray flannel, and my black converse. There wasn't really anything special about my appearance. I grabbed my glasses and put them on before grabbing my backpack and heading downstairs to say bye to my family. When I got downstairs, my father was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the day's newspaper, my step-brothers were sitting in the living room watching cartoons, SpongeBob by the sounds of it. And my stepmother was nowhere to be seen. That's just the way I like it. She didn't really like me, and I didn't like her, so we tried to stay out of each other's hair as possible. At least it wasn't one of those abusive relationships that you hear about in sad news stories, so I guess that had to count for something.

I left the house, backpack on my shoulders, and I walked to the curb, waiting for my bus to stop and pick me up. While I was waiting, I stood there, staring at the grass. In all its green color. It was a nice change of pace from all the black, white, and gray that I had to stare at everywhere else.

I should probably explain about that. When everyone is born, they are unable to see color. When they start to feel love from someone, they start to see the different colors of the rainbow, one color at a time. But the thing is, unless it's true love, then you only gain one color. The love that I have from my father was only strong enough to give me vision into all the shades of green. Any other color, and I see it as a shade of gray. So when the bus pulls up alongside me, the only thing I see is a big mass of a _really_ light shade of gray with black stripes. I got on, and I saw the usual sight of the slightly green seats, the pops of bright green here and there from kids' clothes, but other than that, everything else was the usual shade of gray. I sat down and pulled out my book, reading the black words on white pages. At least that's are something I know will never change. I just hope that I won't have to wait too long before I get to see what the rest of the world looks like.

Twenty minutes later, and the bus was pulling into the parking lot of the local high school, Divinity High. The town we lived in was named Olympus, so it was obvious that the schools were going to named after something in Greek mythology, and so Divinity High was born. Our school mascot was Zeus, the king of the Gods, which just fed into the idea even further.

Walking into the school, you could see where all the different cliques were. As soon as you walk in, you could see the loners, the geeks, the outcasts, the group that didn't really fit in anywhere but with themselves. Turn right and you see different friends meeting up and talking, the auditorium to the right, where the band members met up, the vending machines where kids who don't eat breakfast, it was all as I remembered it last year. The cafeterias were filled with the ethnic minorities, who were blastic their respective music, being loud and obnoxious, acting like they were still in elementary school rather than high school. Outside the gym were the not-so-popular jocks and their not-so-popular friends. Farther down the hall were the popular girls who acted like they were God's gift to man; across from them were the female athletes, and whoever their friends were, and then there was everyone else roaming the halls, not in a group or a clique, just on their own.

And me? Well I'm not really a part of anything. Everyone, they have at least two parents that love them, so they're able to see most colors. They get two of the primaries. Unfortunately, I'm a bit different. My mom, Alison Chase, died when I was really young, too young to remember her. And because of the fact that I remind my dad too much of my mom for him to properly love me, I get a color, but since I'm not fully loved like I should, I get a secondary, green. It was fucked up, but what else can I do? It's not my fault my dad doesn't love me the way that a parent should.

But enough of my sob story. Right now, I had to find my way to first period English. Now I'm all for school and all, but I _hate_ English with a burning passion. Despite my love to read, I have dyslexia, not to mention my ADHD, so it makes it really hard to concentrate, let alone read. It was infuriating to have the want to read, and then have the letters just start to float off of the page, rearranging themselves so that I can't tell if the word is reams or smear. It's so frustrating to have to deal with that. But it was what I had to do to get by in school. No teacher really knows that I have dyslexia because I don't want to be seen as different by anybody anymore than I already am. Everybody already knows about my inability to see any color other than green, I didn't need them to have any other reason to make me more of an outcast.

So there I was, sitting in my English class, waiting for it to start. There was the usual start of school announcements, how the bell schedule would be wonky because teachers were introducing themselves to students and the expectations for the class. Mr. Blofis was in the middle of explaining how homework would account for a quarter of our grade when Principal Zoltan walked in.

"Hi, how's everyone doing?" He addressed the class before he turned to Mr. Blofis, "I have a new student to join your class."

As he said that, someone stepped into the doorway. I was immediately captivated by him, or more accurate, his eyes. I could actually see what colors his eyes were. They were this beautiful shade of green, and I just couldn't help but staring. It was almost like that time that my mom had taken me to the ocean when I was a baby, before she died. Wait, since when could I remember my mom?


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

I looked at the gray display that was my alarm clock and saw that there was still over an hour left until I had to be up for school. I just lay there, under my blue comforter, thinking over all the things that had happened in the past few years. The biggest change was when I was an eighth grade, when my mom's long-time douchebag of a husband, Gabe Ugliano, was killed. Gabe was a major poker player, and had racked up some serious debts to the wrong people. When he couldn't pay them off, those people got seriously angry, and next thing that we knew, two police officers were at our door one night telling us how they found Gabe's body floating on the banks of the Hudson. That was probably the greatest thing to ever happen to me in my life. Gabe was an abusive asshole who like to hit me and my mom whenever things got bad. So it was suffice to say that he hit us a lot. It was amazing news to hear that he had died. I know what you're thinking, that that's a mean thing to say, but it was true. I was happy the dirtbag was gone.

It was a couple of years later, that my mom met Paul. They initially met at one of my parent-teacher conferences. Yeah. My mom met her current husband because he was my English teacher in the tenth grade, but he was also her night college teacher. She stayed late one night to get some extra credit, and… uh… yeah, I'd say that she got it. After that, they started to date, and after a year, they were married and Paul helped us get out of the shitty apartment that we were living in with Gabe. We moved, out of New York City, farther north. We were right along the Hudson River, but now we were surrounded by fifty-foot-tall trees, rather than hundred-foot-tall skyscrapers. It was a quiet little town called Olympus, filled with a bunch of little shops run by the townspeople, it really was a nice place. It even had a nice high school, Divinity High, which I would start attending today, along with Paul. When we moved from the City, Paul left his job at Goode High School for the one at Divinity. And lucky me, I get to spend the first period of the day with my step-dad. I looked around at my blue room, taking everything in before I had to leave and embrace the gray world that was outside.

I should probably explain the blue thing. When I was a baby, my dad was a fisherman, but he was lost at sea. We never heard from him again, but that was okay, because I had my mom. She was the best person ever, and I loved her more than anything in the world. Now, most kids in the world are able to see at least two colors, because they have two parents. But since I have only one, I'm only able to see the color blue. Because of that, no matter where we lived, my room was always decked out in blue, so that I could always be surrounded by color at home, and not have to look at the gray and bleak world around me.

Speaking of gray, I took another look at my alarm clock and saw that it was time to get up out of bed and get to school. I tossed the blankets off and started to pull my clothes on, getting dressed in a blue flannel shirt with a shirt that was in my green drawer. Hey, don't judge, just because I can't see the color doesn't mean I want to be looking goofy to the people that can. I pulled on a pair of black jeans with my Converse, and I was ready to go. There was no point in trying to tame my hair, because quite frankly, it's impossible to get it to look like anything other than messy.

I went downstairs to see if Mom had made breakfast or if I would have to have a bowl of cereal. As I hit the bottom step, I could instantly smell the savory goodness of what I knew as my mom's blue waffles. Ever since Gabe first started to live with us, my mom has made blue food. It all started when I thought that I could see my dinner in color, but Gabe said there was no such thing as blue food. From then on, my mom made it a point to make any food she could blue, just to spite the evil bastard.

I walked into the kitchen to see that Paul was already digging into some of the waffles, looking like he wasn't going to be sharing any with anyone. Nice thing about Paul, he can eat almost as much as I can, so if I wanted any waffles, I should probably grab some before Paul's stomach consumes them all. I sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed the last couple right as Paul was reaching for them. He gave me a dirty look, and I just gave him a cheeky grin in return.

"It was about time that I headed for work anyways. You want a ride, Perce?" Paul said

"No, I'd rather not show up with my step-dad and teacher on my first day of school." I said

He just laughed, kissed my mom, and walked out the door. I continued to eat my breakfast, and mom continued to make it until I was stuffed. I finally pushed my plate away a few minutes later, and she took off her apron.

"So, are you excited for the first day of school?" She asked

"Yeah, yeah I am. I hope that this one won't be as bad as the others."

In the past, my schools have been less than stellar. Because of the fact that I can only see in one color, I was constantly made fun of. The worst of it was at this one school, Yancy Academy. This girl, Nancy Bobofit, she made it hell for me to be there. You see, she had already found her love in someone, so she was the only student to actually see every color. And because I could only see one shade of blue, that made me a target for her bullying. She'd hold up a bunch of colors, and when I'd get embarrassed that I couldn't see them, she'd just laugh at me, making me feel even worse. But thankfully, because of how much I would fight with her, I was expelled, and I would never have to see her ugly face ever again.

Goode was a good school, but the people there were still as stuck up as they were at Yancy. The only difference was that there was no Nancy Bobofit to make fun of me everyday. But I only spent the year there, so it's not like I made any lasting connections.

I was hoping that this school would be different, but I wasn't going to hold my breath. Everyone's an outcast when they're only able to see monochromatically. But I shouldn't be focusing on that now, I have to get to school. I grabbed my bag from its spot on the back of my chair before giving my mom a kiss on the cheek. She smiled up to me and I smiled back as I walked out the door. I barely had to wait five minutes when the bus stopped in front of my house, and I grabbed a seat all the way in the back of the empty bus. I guess I'm the first one to get on. I plugged in my earbuds and set my volume to max as I let Panic! At The Disco's _LA Devotee_ wash over me. Nothing like a little Brendon Urie in the morning to make you feel good.

Almost an hour later, and I we finally arrived at the school. I had to go to the main office to get my schedule and meet the principal of the school, Mr. Zeus. When I walked into the office, I could tell that the principal was less than excited to meet me. He must have heard about my stellar past at all my different schools. Yay me. He talked to me about the various things that were expected of me, what with me being a student and all, then there was the tour. He led me around the building, which was really confusing. I can guarantee you that I'm going to get lost on my way to at least three different classes today.

After the tour was over, he finally led me to my first class of the day, English with Paul. Mr. Zeus walked in and told Paul that there was a late arrival to his class, as if he didn't already know. I just stood there in the doorway and looked around the room. There wasn't a whole lot of color that I was able to see, all except for one person sitting towards the back of the room. They were wearing a blue flannel shirt, the same as me, but their eyes were amazing. I could tell just by looking at them that they weren't going to change shade if I were able to see in color. They were the perfect shade of gray, just like the clouds in the sky that one time that my dad took me out on his boat. Wait- I can remember Dad?


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

I was shaken at the fact that I could remember my mom. She's been dead for so long, that I don't even remember the sound of her voice, the smell of her perfume, what it felt like to be held by her. The only reason that I know what she looks like are the numerous pictures that are in the family photo albums at home. My dad doesn't like to look at them anymore, but I love to, because it gives me a chance to get to know my mom. It lets me see what she was like when she was still alive, and I could see more of her than just the tombstone that resides in the cemetery across town. But this was the first time that I remember seeing her from my own perspective. I remember us at the beach, she's looking beautiful, with the wind blowing her hair into a mess, sand all over, but she looks so beautiful. I remember seeing her face zoom out, and then rush back close, the action repeatedly, and then I remember that she's tossing me into the air and catching with me. She's smiling the entire time and it makes me feel so happy that it _hurts_ that I can finally remember what she's like. And I have the boy that's across the room to thank for that.

He's still standing at the front of the classroom, Mr. Blofis introducing him. I see him looking around, taking in the different people around the room. Everyone's either on their phones, or talking to someone else. It seemed like I was the only one interested in meeting the new kid.

"All right, Percy, just find an empty seat and sit there. You guys are going to be moving around in a few minutes anyways."

"Thanks, Paul." I see him wince before saying, "Sorry, force of habit."

Why would Percy have a habit of calling a teacher by their first name? Did they know each other outside of school? Either way, I watched as Percy took the only open seat, which was to the right of me. He sat down, and Mr. Blofis looked around the room.

"All right, I think that you guys get the gist of what I'm saying. I don't want to bore you guys to death with a syllabus. So, we're going to do a little activity. You will all come up here and pick a number out of the hat, and find the person with that same number." Nobody moved from their seats. "C'mon, get up, that's the point of this exercise."

The sudden scraping of desks and chairs was deafening as everybody started to move around, and moved towards the front of the room, where a crowd was forming. One by one, everyone took a number from the top hat in Mr. Blofis's hand. When I grabbed my slip of paper, I unfolded it and saw the number 63 on it. Looking around the room, I saw everybody pairing up, except for Percy, who was sitting at his desk and was staring at a piece of paper. When did he get his slip of paper? He didn't have it before he sat down, or did he? He might've gotten it from Mr. Blofis as he walked to his desk.

I went back to my desk and sat down, looking for anybody else that didn't have a partner. I glanced at Percy, and I saw his slip of paper. _63_ was written on the paper in the same black ink that was on mine. I reached over and tapped his shoulder, and he trained his green eyes on my gray ones. 

"I think that we're supposed to be partners." I said, showing him my slip of paper

"Cool. As stated by Paul, I'm Percy." He said

"I'm Annabeth. Why do you call Mr. Blofis by his first name?" I asked

I saw his cheeks turn slightly pink, and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Oh, that. Um, he's kinda my step-dad."

Well that wasn't what I was expecting. I thought that they just might have known each other outside of school. Well, I wasn't wrong, I just wasn't expecting that they knew each other because Mr. Blofis married Percy's mom.

"Oh, that's cool." I said, not really knowing what else to say

"Yeah, it is actually. He's a really awesome guy, and I'm really happy my mom found him. It's actually kind of funny how it happened. He was my English teacher at my last school in the City, but he was also teaching my mom night classes so that she could get her college degree. Let's just say that she got extra credit in more than one way."

Oooookay, too much information. I made a disgusting face, and Percy laughed.

"What about you? Who're your parents?" He asked

My mood dropped slightly. "My dad is a history teacher at West Point. He's… um… not really around a lot, and when he is, he's not really that talkative. My mom died when I was little. I don't really have any memories of her."

"I'm sorry. I never met my father. He was a fisherman, and he set sail one day, never to return. Neither my mom nor I know what happened to him but she hasn't heard from him since."

So he knows what it's like to grow up with only one biological parent too. It sucked for me, because my dad doesn't love me the way that he should, so I can only see green. Not that I'm really complaining right now, because that means that I can see Percy's eyes, but other than that, seeing in one color _sucks_. It's painful to know that there is a whole world of beauty out there, and only being able to see the tiniest part of it, it hurts more than any pain that I've ever felt.

I just wished that I could remember the love that my mom had for me, so that way I could at least see in another color. If I were able to remember what my mom was like, that would open a whole new world to me. I wouldn't be limited to seeing the grass, trees, nature, only a part of the Northern Lights. I wanted more than anything to be able to see in red, blue, or yellow. I wanted that to happen more than anything.

"I'm sorry you never knew your dad. It's painful knowing that there was someone who loved you unconditionally, and to have them be gone before you ever have a chance to know them." I said

"What's your colors?"

Wow. That came out of nowhere. Here I was thinking that this guy might be different from everyone else, but then he goes and brings up which colors I can or can't see. The smile fell from my face, and I looked down towards my feet. I debated whether or not to answer the question. On one hand, if I told him, then he would know about my inability to see color, but on the other hand, if I didn't tell him, then he would think that I didn't want to talk to him, and he would think that I'm some stuck-up person.

"I'm sorry."

Wait, did he just say that he was sorry?

"I shouldn't have asked, that was rude. It shouldn't matter what colors you can see." He said

"Then why'd you ask?"

I couldn't tell, but he actually looked ashamed. "I can only see blue. Every school that I went to, I was always made fun of because I can't see any other color. I just- I was wondering if you were going to be one of those people. I didn't want to start talking to you, and at the end of the day have you start making fun of me because I can't see the color of your hair."

He was scared. He had the same problem that I did. He wanted people to accept him for who he was, unable to see anything other than blue. We weren't too different, he could just see in a primary color, and I could only see in a secondary. I know it wasn't right, but I felt a little jealous of him, having someone that loved him enough that he could see _blue_. Why was I the only one that nobody loved enough? Maybe I was just unlovable. Maybe I was just meant to go through life alone, seeing the color green for the rest of eternity. Maybe I- there was someone shaking my arm.

"Hey, you okay? You kind of zoned out there for a minute." Percy said

"Yeah, sorry, I'm okay. I just- I feel the same way. I cna only see green. Ever since I was a kid, people treated me differently. The looks of pity when they found out that I can't see colors, the times that I failed art class because I would only draw with a green crayon, I've always been treated differently. I understand what that's like."

He looked back towards me, not with pity, but with something else. I don't know what it was, but for the very first time, someone wasn't looking at me as if I had some great tragedy in my life. He looked at me like any other human being should look at me. For the rest of the period, we just talked about random things, like what our favorite foods were, favorite colors, that kind of thing. I learned that he loved his mother more than anything in the world. He didn't say it outright, but from the things that he said about her, he thought she was the best person in the world. It was clear that he adored his mother. From the time that she made him his first blue birthday cake, to the time that she bought him his first skateboard after saving a couple paychecks. Sally Jackson sounded like the best person that you could ever find.

It just made it hurt all the more knowing that I was probably the only person out there whose parent doesn't love them enough to give them the joy of seeing in a primary color. To know that there were such great people such as Sally Jackson in the world, and to be stuck with _Frederick Chase_ hurt.

I didn't get to sink too far into my thoughts, though, because the next minute, the bell is ringing and everybody is scrambling to pick their things up and go to their next class. I saw Percy getting up, and I realized that I didn't want this to end, the time that I had with Percy. For once, someone was allowing me in instead of pushing me away for being different. Now, because the school day had to continue, that had to end. I saw Percy give me a smile and a wave before he put his earbuds in and walked out of the classroom. After I saw him go, I pulled out my schedule and start heading to my next class, which I wasn't sure if I was looking forward to now that I had someone worth talking to.

Percy POV

As I left the classroom, I saw the look of disappointment on Annabeth's face. Believe me, I didn't want to leave her and the conversation we were having anymore than she did. But school was forcing us to split apart and we had no choice but to go to our next classes. I just hope that I have more than just that class with her. It would be a shame if I were only able to see her first thing in the morning.

I look at my schedule to see that my next class was Guitar. I started to head back towards the front of the school, going down the hallway to the classroom behind the auditorium. When I walked in, I saw there were a variety of different kids there, ranging from kids who looked like they were just here for another class, and those that looked like they've been around instruments all their lives. And me? Well I was hoping to learn how to play. I remember one time when I was little, there was this guy playing his guitar in Grand Central Station, where my mom worked at a candy shop. Anyways, this guy was always playing his guitar, and it always fascinated me to see his fingers work up and down the frets, creating beautiful melodies. When I saw that Guitar was a class that I could take, I immediately told my guidance counselor that I wanted to take it. Now that I was here, I was just waiting for the teacher to show up and start teaching us the fine art of playing the guitar.

I saw him walk in, and I glanced at my schedule to see that his name was Mr. Adwin. This guy looked like he had just graduated himself. The guy couldn't have been older than twenty-five, had bright blue eyes, blonde hair. He looked like he was your typical surfer guy, tan and everything.

"Hey guys, so I'm Mr. Adwin, and I'll be your guitar teacher for the year. I'm not going to bother with a syllabus, because there's really no need for one. We'll have a quiz about every two weeks, and you'll all get a book that you can bring home to practice with a guitar if you own one. So rather than going over boring syllabuses, I'll assign you your books, and we'll start learning."

And that's what we did. We spent the next forty minutes getting our books, and then learning all about the high E and B strings. Now I know that learning guitar will take time, but for a first lesson, that was boring. Just playing on two strings wasn't really learning much, but yet again, it was a first lesson. I guess that I'll just have to be patient to get to the interesting things about it.

I looked at my schedule yet again, and saw that my next class was Geometry on the other side of school. You've gotta be shitting me. I had to push my way through the crowds of people, heading down the long strip of hallway that held the entrance to the cafeterias and then the gym farther along. Another right and up a staircase, and I'm at my classroom with a minute to spare before the bell rings.

As I walk in, I see that my hopes were answered, and Annabeth Chase is sitting in the back of the room, reading a book, with a clear ring of desks around her. I didn't think about it, but now that I am, kids must be pretty cruel to her. She can only see the color green, and I know what that had to mean about her home situation. She said absolutely nothing about her home life, but I knew that if she could only see in green, then it didn't mean anything good. And if the rest of the kids knew that she can only see green, I can only imagine the bullying that she's gone through in the past couple years. But just because everyone in this school were a bunch of stuck-up pricks, that didn't mean that I had to.

Crossing the room, I sat down in the desk next to hers, and I saw her look up from the book that she was reading, and I saw that her expression immediately brightened. It felt nice knowing that my presence was making her feel better. It made me happy knowing that I finally might find a friend in this fucked up reality that I call life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Hey guys, what's up? I just want to say thank you for the positive reactions to my story so far, and that I hope that I can keep the story interesting. Now with my thanks out of the way, I'll get to apologizing. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, but I spent a lot of my free time that I use for writing, organizing the plot for this story. I told you guys that I was doing better with this story, and I meant it. So I started to plan out major events that would occur in the story, and I'll leave it up to my (not so) brilliant mind to fill in the rest. With that out of the way, I'll let you guys start reading. So, feel free to leave a review, send a PM, and of course, enjoy. Until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**

Annabeth PoV

When I entered my geometry class, nobody else was in the room save for the teacher. That was how it usually was. I would get there first, and the other students would be out in the hallways, talking with their friends. But having a distinct lack of friends makes it easy for me to just go straight to class. I took a seat in the back corner of the room, waiting for the teacher to introduce themselves, and to start talking about the curriculum. Slowly, students started to file into the classroom, taking their seats, but making sure to leave a nice ring of seats around me. Why would anyone want to sit near the pariah? The girl that can't see any color other than green. I took out my book and started to read, trying to ignore the people sitting near me.

It was a disturbance in the chair next to mine, that tore my attention from the black and white pages. I looked up and saw Percy taking a seat, ignoring the stares that the other kids were giving him. Sitting next to me first period was understandable, because it was the only seat open, but the fact that he's sitting next to me now, and there were seats still open, that showed that he actually wanted to be near me. That was probably the nicest thing somebody has ever done for me while in this building.

I gave him a smile, and he smiled back at me. I guess this guy seriously wanted to be near me if he was smiling at me. Or he was dared to get near me to make fun of me, and in that case, he was a really good actor. But I always saw the best in a person, so I was going to assume that nobody had dared him to be friendly just so he can burn me in the end.

"So how was your second period?" He asked me

"Good, you?" I responded, still smiling slightly

"Guitar was alright. The teacher seems like this really laid back dude, so I can tell that he's going to be fun to learn from. What'd you have?"

"I had architecture. The teacher in there is kind of strict, but she really knows her stuff. She used to work for NYU, but she was appalled when she learned that there was no architecture program in high schools, so she moved down a step so that way people were more prepared when they made it to college."

He seemed like he was really interested in what I had to say, so that was a plus. I know that he told me that he was bullied in other schools, and that he can only see one color, but he could've just made it up. But he was seriously dissuading me of believing that he was out to do me harm. He continued to listen to me as I talked about my passion, right up until Ms. Amaris walked into the room. The room instantly grew silent, understanding the respect that the woman deserved. Ms. Amaris was one of those teachers that demanded respect, but if you show her the respect that she deserves, then she will be the kindest person in the world. Just don't mention the fact that she was only a Miss and not a Missus. That will get her angrier than anything. She had taken a strong stance against dating when the guy that she was going out with was caught cheating on her. She managed to get over that one, but the next boyfriend did the same thing. It was after that betrayal that she vowed to never date again.

She, like every other teacher that day, began to talk about the syllabus, but it was overtly boring, even to Annabeth. She was finding it harder and harder to not reach into her bag and start reading her book. She was just about to do it when she felt something slip into her hand. She looked down and saw that there was a piece of folded paper in her hand. She looked next to her and saw that Percy had his notebook out, and there was a page missing. Unable to resist, she put it on her desk, and opened it up.

 _Are you as bored as I am?_ Oh yeah. She pulled out her pen and started to right on the piece of paper.

 _I don't think it's possible to not be bored. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't sound like she was about to fall asleep herself._

I passed the note back to Percy as discreetly as I could, and he took it. She watched as he opened it up, and saw the smirk that formed on his face. He scribbled something back, and she once again found a note sitting in the palm of her hand.

 _Is it bad that I was more interested in listening to you talk about architecture than I am in listening to her talk about Geometry?_

She felt touched. Was he really more interested in listening to her talk about her passion than he was in class? He had to be joking. Nobody was interested in listening to her talk about anything she cares about. Hell, people barely cared about her to begin with, why would they care about her passions.

 _You don't have to say that if you don't mean it. I know that I must've been boring you, droning on about architecture._

I passed the note back and he opened it. I saw the confusion spread across his face before he was once again scribbling on the piece of paper. The only thing was that this time, he was writing a little more forcefully, as if he was trying to convey the emotions he was feeling into the ink. He gave me the paper for the third time, and I opened it up to see the messiest handwriting I had ever seen, but I was still able to read it, despite my dyslexia.

 _Don't you EVER think that you'll bore me talking about what you care about. It was amazing seeing the way that your face lit up when you talked about it. It's obvious that you care a lot for architecture. Don't you ever feel regretful for talking about your passions. You're just lucky that I haven't gotten onto the topic of my dream job._

That hit me like a ton of bricks. I had to hide the note as I started to get teary-eyed. I knew that if I started crying with a piece of paper in my hand, Ms. Amaris would want to see it and know that Percy and I were passing notes rather than paying attention. I wouldn't want to get my only friend in trouble on the first day of school, let alone the first day that they've been my friend.

I continued to let myself cry a little bit at the thoughtfulness that Percy had. I hadn't even known him for four hours and he was already making me feel better about myself. I looked over at him, and he looked concerned, probably from the fact that I was crying. I saw his eyebrow raise ever so slightly. I hadn't known him that long, but I could read his expression perfectly. _Are you okay?_

I gave him a nod in return, letting him know that I was fine, and we returned to listening to Ms. Amaris speak. If she saw that I had tears coming from my eyes, she gave no sign of caring. She continued to speak of the syllabus, and what would be going on throughout the year. I looked back at Percy periodically, and I could see that he was still a little worried. I wrote two simple words on the paper and passed it back to him.

 _Thank you._

He wrote something back on the paper, but he didn't get to give it to me before the bell rang and people were shuffling around trying to get to their next class. He packed all of his stuff up, but waited at his desk for me. I swear, this boy was going to be the death of me if he kept this up. I didn't think it was possible to feel this happy.

I stood up from my desk and we walked together through the halls quietly for a moment. But I guess that was too long for Percy because the next moment he was speaking.

"I'm sorry for making you cry. I wasn't intending to make you sad when I wrote that." He said

Alright, he's officially the biggest idiot in the world if he thinks that made me sad. "Percy, I may have just met you a little over an hour ago, but you're an idiot."

He seemed shocked that I said that, but before he could respond, I kept going with my thoughts. "That note didn't make me sad. I was happy that someone actually thought that about me. That they thought that I didn't need to be ashamed of what my dreams are, and to not regret ranting on about it. Every other person that I've spoken to about my dreams have either turned out to be fake friends, or they have left me one way or another."

He was silent for a long time after that. The fear that I had said something wrong to him and that he would hate me forever gripped me like a vise. We kept walking, and just when I was about to walk away, sure that I had done something wrong, he turned to me and grabbed my arm.

"Annabeth, what I wrote on that note was the truth. I don't care what people have said to you in the past, but you deserve much better than that if this is how you react to people being nice to you. You deserve so much better, Annabeth, and I'm surprised that nobody has bothered to give you what you deserve."

I swear, this boy was seriously going to be the death of me now. And not for the reason that I had previously thought. Standing on the other side of the hall, behind him, was Clarisse. I knew that the second that I was alone, and that Percy was no longer by my side, I was going to be tormented like there was no tomorrow. I had to make it a point to stay near Percy for the rest of the day. Clarisse wouldn't dare try something with Percy around.

Trying to change the subject so that Clarisse would have less ammo to use against me later, I pulled out me schedule. Greek History was next. I prayed to any deity that I knew that Clarisse wasn't in that class with me. I turned to Percy to see that he had pulled out his schedule also, and what I saw on it made me happier. He had Ancient Greek too.

"Looks like we're going to the same place." I said

"Well then I must escort you, fair lady." He said, pushing his arm out.

"Well if you insist, good sir." I said, looping my arm in his.

With Percy leading the way, even though he had no idea where he was going, we set off to Ancient Greek. We eventually got there, but we were a couple minutes late, because _someone_ led us down several wrong hallways. When we walked in, Mr. Brunner was already in the middle of his explanation of his class. He gave us a look over the glasses he was wearing, but said nothing. We found seats in the back of the classroom, and sat down before we could cause any further disturbances.

Mr. Brunner continued to speak, but unlike with Ms. Amaris, I was actually intrigued with what he had to say. He wasn't planning on just making the class about learning the language out of a textbook, like what was shown in the course guide; he was planning on teaching us about the actual history of the Greeks from thousands of years ago. That would be amazing. I looked at the syllabus, and saw that there was a course outline on the back, showing what we would be learning in the class. I could see that around April, we would be learning about the architecture. I swear, this was a class that was made for me. I get to study a language, its history, its culture, _and_ its architecture? Why wouldn't I love this class? I looked over at Percy, and saw that he was staring at the part about the military operations in Greece. I have the feeling that Percy may have watched the _300_ movies at one point or another.

Just like with every other teacher that day, the two of us spent the rest of the half hour listening to Mr. Brunner speak. This was seriously starting to get old. Anyone else getting bored of the same old thing happening? Go from class to class, doing nothing but listening to the teacher talk, and us just sitting there but do nothing? Yeah me too. Time to break the fourth wall and have a little time skip.

 **After 8th Period**

Percy PoV

Annabeth and I walked out of eighth period Drawing class smiling. We literally just spent the entire period doodling on each other's papers. By the end of class she managed to come out with a chrysanthemum, a trident, and a Greek sword. I had a sunflower, an owl, and what looked like the beginning of a Greek temple. She was really good at drawing. I thought that I was good, but she blew me out of the water. I was like the satyr to her Hyperion, the mortal to her Hercules. **(Extra brownie points if you guys know where that's from.)** She was insanely good. As we walked outside, Annabeth was laughing at something that I had said.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." She said

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked

"Well you're the one that's taking Marine Biology. And you _do_ do dumb stuff a lot. I've only known you for a day, and you've already managed to annoy the hell out of a teacher, just by being you."

"Hey! It's not my fault Mr. Palmer didn't like the fact that I'm not an eco-freak like he is."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you're a Seaweed Brain."

"Oh yeah, Wise Girl?"

"Oh you did not just go there."

"Oh, you bet I just did."

"You better run, Jackson."

"What're you going to do, Chase?"

"This!"

She licked her finger and shoved it into my ear. The wet willy. She took off as soon as she pulled her finger from my ear. It took me a second, appalled at the fact that she actually just _wet willy'd_ me, but once I recovered my wits, I started to chase after her. Heh. I guess you could say that I was chasing Chase. Heh heh. When I finally caught up to her, I grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from going anywhere.

"You really thought that you were gonna wet willy me and get away with it?" I asked

"Well it was worth a shot, wasn't it?" She said

"Well, I'll give you an A for effort, Wise Girl."

I finally let her go, and she turned around to look up at me. Now, being a young, teenage boy, I couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked. Even though I know she couldn't tell, she picked out the same color flannel as I did today, and that gray tank top was looking so nice on her. Not to mention the short shorts that made her legs go on for _miles_. I was not going to deny that my new friend was the most attractive person that I had ever met. I could've stayed there all day just to stare at her. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

"Percy! C'mon, your mom's waiting at home!"

I turned around to see Paul standing at the front doors, waving me over to his Prius. I guess that I had to leave now.

"Go, you don't want to keep Mr. Blofis waiting."

I turned back to her, and she smiled at me, and I knew that she was sad that I had to go. If what she told me this morning was true, then I was her only friend, as she was mine. Before I could turn around, she gasped and pulled out a pen. She grabbed my arm and started to write on my forearm before I could stop her. I let her continue, and by the time that she was finished, there were ten numbers written on my arm.

"Text me later, okay? Don't need you forgetting me now." She said

"Believe me, you're unforgettable Wise Girl."

She just smiled and pushed me towards Paul. I was really hating my step-father right now. Why did he have to pull me away from Annabeth? That was seriously a dick move.

"You having fun there?" He teased

I just glared at him, and kept walking to the car. I stood outside the passenger side, waiting for him to unlock it. I pulled the door open as soon as I heard the lock disengage, trying to ignore Paul as much as possible.

"You know, if you do the dishes tonight, I might consider putting you next to Annabeth on the seating chart." He said

I groaned, and turned away from him. Every morning this year was going to be a long one if I was going to be in Paul's class every morning.

Annabeth's PoV

I smiled as I watched Percy and Paul drive away, seeing the teasing that Paul was putting Percy through. But despite my best efforts, I couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the father-son dynamic that they had going. It made me wish that my father-daughter dynamic with my own father was that strong. I mean, Paul wasn't even Percy's actual father, and he cared more for him than my own father cares for me. I sighed as they drove away, and started to make my walk home. It wasn't that far, and I liked getting the fresh air. Plus, everyone was always awake in the afternoon, so the ride home isn't as pleasant as the ride to school. It was about halfway home, when I was passing The Hearth Café, that my day took a turn for the worse. Clarisse was sitting outside with her bitch clan. Normally, I try to refrain from using such language, but with these four, I make the exception.

"Oh, hi, Annabelle. I almost didn't see you there. You kind of blended with the gray of the road. Oh wait, I can actually see in color, that's right." Clarisse said as I walked past

I chose to ignore her, trying to not let her ruin my good mood. I got to spend most of the day with Percy, and that made me happy enough to not respond to Clarisse's bitchiness. Was that a word? I don't know, and right now I couldn't care less. I continued to walk down the street, passing Caduceus Shipping. I looked inside and saw someone there that I thought had moved away a long time ago, and that I was happy to see gone. Someone that I thought that I would never have to see again.

Why did fate have to be so cruel? My day was going really good and things were starting to look up for me, finally gaining a friend with Percy, and now that he's gone, my day has gone to crap. I guess he cancelled out my natural bad luck.

"Oh come on, Annie. You can't tell me that you aren't in the mood to talk. Look at how you were chatting up that poor, unfortunate person that took pity on you today, and actually spent time in your company." Clarisse said, following me. I guess she wasn't through tormenting me yet.

But Percy didn't talk to me because he pitied me. Did he? I mean, he did have a sorry look on his face when I told him I could only see the color green. I didn't want to believe it, but Clarisse might be right. Percy might only be hanging out with me because he pitied me and didn't want me to think that he was some horrendous person that judges people based on the colors that they can see.

I lowered my head, not wanting to look up and see the face of the person that was making me realize that I had been fooling myself into thinking that I actually had a friend. I didn't want to think about how truly alone I was right now, and I just wanted to get home so that I could drown in my sorrows. Pushing past Clarisse, I started to pick up my pace so that I could get home faster.

"Ooooh, did I strike a nerve?"

By now I was full on running, and I could just hear the laughing of Clarisse behind me as she gave up her pursuit, knowing that she got what she wanted. When I got home, I saw that Sue was in the living room with my step-brothers, and I could vaguely hear her calling for me as I ran up the stairs. I burst into my room and dropped my bag near the door before falling face first into my pillows. That's when the waterworks started. I knew that everything Clarisse said was true, but I just didn't want to believe it. I knew that I truly had no friends. I knew that there was no hope of me ever finding someone that would like me. I knew all of this, but my problem was that I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that I would never find love, that I would never find someone that cared for me as much as I cared for them, that I would die alone. So rather than believing, I ignored it. I basked in my ignorance of that fact, but Clarisse was there to make sure that my ignorance did not last forever. She was there as my daily reminder that I wasn't loved, that nobody cared if I lived or died, if I just stopped existing. And truly? I was thankful for having Clarisse, in a strange way. While what she said hurt, it allowed me to see clearly every now and again. It made sure that I wasn't some girl caught up in a dream, and made sure that I was anchored to reality every so often. It allowed me to-

I was interrupted by my phone's high-pitched _ding_. I turned the display towards my face to see that there was an unknown number texting me. I almost put my phone down when I saw the preview for the text.

 _ **Hey, it's Percy. Figured I'd put your number in my phone so that I didn't have to get a tattoo of it.**_

Now that was the hard part. He acted like he actually cared, but I knew that it was just an act. Why did he have to make it so hard to believe that he was just hanging out with me for pity, and not that he actually cared? _'Maybe it's because he actually cares about you smart one.'_

Great. Now I'm talking to myself. I must be going crazy. I guess that you start to talk to yourself when you have no one else to talk to. _'But Percy just sent you a text, you have someone to talk to now.'_ All right, brain, buzz off.

Night had already fallen by the time I picked up my phone and unlocked it, looking at Percy's text. Should I tell him that I know he's only being my friend out of pity? After a moment, I decided against it. He would only deny that, because he's just a good person. I started typing back a message, a smile fighting its way across my face.

 _I would've thought that you would want my number branding you. Don't need any other girls getting the wrong idea, right?_

His reply was almost instantaneous. _**Yeah, but I feel like my mom would like to meet you before I'm branded as yours for life.**_

 _Oh I don't know. I'm pretty likable. I think your mom might be okay with it._

 _ **I don't know. My mom is kind of protective of her only son.**_

 _Yeah, but you haven't seen just how charming my personality is._

 _ **So that wasn't your charming personality today?**_

 _Of course not. It doesn't take a lot of charm to impress you, Seaweed Brain._

 _ **Way to make a guy feel loved, Wise Girl.**_

 _You know I try._

 _ **Well if that's how you're going to be, I'm not gonna bring you any of my mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies tomorrow.**_

 _Blue chocolate chip?_

 _ **It's a family thing.**_

 _Only you, Seaweed Brain, would eat blue chocolate chip cookies._

 _ **Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it, Wise Girl.**_

 _ **But I've gotta get to bed soon, otherwise my mom's gonna flip. You'll be at school tomorrow, right?**_

 _Why wouldn't I be?_

 _ **Just checking. See you tomorrow, Wise Girl.**_

 _Until tomorrow, Seaweed Brain._

I put my phone away and went to bed with a smile on my face. It felt good to smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Alright, the note that I wrote below, I wrote about a week after I last updated, and I know that it has been a long time, but with the school year starting to near its end, I started to lose the will to write a good story, and I started to focus more on the tests that were coming up. Probably didn't matter none, since I went Trump on my APUSH test and bombed the shit out of it. But I digress. I apologize for not starting to write sooner, but now that I've got some more time on my hands, I'm starting to write this again, and I'm also working on some other stories that I've started, including the rewrite to The Otter and the Stag. But with that being said, I'll let you guys get to reading what should have been given to you guys back in March.**

 **Hey guys, what's up? I just wanted to say thank you for the continued support for YMK and that I hope you guys keep letting me know how I'm doing. Can't exactly fix shoddy writing if nobody tells me how bad it is. But with that out of the way, I'll let you get to reading. So feel free to leave a review, send a PM, and of course, enjoy. Until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**

Annabeth PoV

Three days after the start of school, and it was finally Friday. Fortunately, that meant that I wouldn't have to put up with Clarisse for the weekend. Unfortunately, that meant I would have to put up with Lilith, my dad's wife. **(Props if you know recognize where I got the name)** For whatever reason, after my mom died, he married her and had twin boys with her. Now she thinks that she's the boss of me just because she married my dad. She thinks that she should just be given my respect when she's done nothing to earn it. Right out of the gates, she started ordering me around. Then once Matthew and Bobby were born, I became a regular Cinderella. They would be showered with praises from both Dad and Lilith, while Dad wouldn't even look at me, and Lilith would put me to work doing every chore she could think of. In short: my weekends sucked.

Case in point: I was stuck cleaning up the living room after Matthew and Bobby made it a complete and utter mess during their last TV marathon. But do they have to clean it? _Noooooo_. Why would they have to do that?

"Make sure that room is spotless! If there is still a mess out there when you're done, you're grounded for a week!" Lilith yelled from the kitchen

Yeah. She said she would ground me if there was still a mess, but a single crumb that was in the deepest part of the rug that couldn't be vacuumed with the strongest of vacuums was a mess to Lilith. She lived to make my life hell **(again, props if you get the pun)**. So suffice to say, I was about to get grounded because I have an evil stepmother.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Annabeth? I thought I told you that I wanted this place cleaned up? It's still a mess! That's it, if you can't clean properly, then you don't get to go out with your friends. You're grounded for a week." Lilith said

And there it is, ladies and gentlemen, my stepmother. I swear, the climb must've hurt when she came from hell. Maybe she fell back down a couple times, and that would explain why she looks the way she does. Now, I'm not saying anything, but she _is_ kinda _coughuglycough_. Sorry, I had something stuck in my throat. But yeah, now you know what she's like. And now I'm grounded. Not that it ever mattered before, but now that I'm actually friends with Percy, I'm kinda bummed that I'm grounded.

 _*ding*_

I pulled out my phone, and looked at the screen to find a text from Percy. Perfect. As if I wasn't feeling crappy enough about being grounded, he has to text at the most perfect time to really enforce the idea.

Great, now I feel bad. It's not even his fault that I'm grounded, and I'm getting pissed off at Percy. Way to go, Annabeth, get pissed off at the one person that actually can stand to be in your presence. Now, if I answer his text, I'm gonna respond angrily, and he'll think he did something wrong; but if I don't answer, then he'll think he did something wrong.

I finally just unlocked my phone and checked my message app for Percy's message.

 _ **Hey Wise Girl, what're you up to tonight?**_

 _Well, I'm planning on going on a double date tonight. My butt and bed are going along with me and my Netflix account to binge-land._

I got no response from Percy for a couple of minutes, and I was sure that I had said something wrong when my phone finally went off.

 _ **Well, how would you like to go out to the movies tonight? Might be a little more fun to treat your butt out to the movie theater seats and you to a bigger screen than your TV.**_

Immediately, I felt my cheeks go from their normal fleshy color to a bright red. I wasn't sure if he was, but it felt like he was asking me out, and that had never happened before.

 _Why, you wouldn't happen to be asking me out on a date, would you, Percy Jackson?_

I could practically see his own cheeks lighting up the same crimson colors at the thought of taking me out. Not because he liked me, but because I know that Percy would be freaked out at the thought of taking any girl out on a date.

 _ **No, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. Was going with some other friends so I wanted to see if you wanted to come too.**_

Insert "Recover 100" meme here.

 _Well, even if I wanted to, the evil witch won't let me leave the house._

 _ **Evil witch?**_

 _Oh, right. You have yet to make the acquaintance of my step-mother, Lilith. She likes to torture me by grounding me for no reason at all._

 _ **That blows. I'm sorry that you have to put up with that.**_

 _It is what it is._

 _ **She shouldn't treat you like that, though. She shouldn't just ground you to make your life harder. I thought she was your step-mother, the person that was supposed to be a parent, not the evil step-mother to your Cinderella?**_

 _You should try telling her that. But I can't leave the house for the next week, so the only time we'll get to hang is at school._

 _ **Well then we'll have to make that time count. I mean, it's not like we have almost every single class together, or anything.**_

 _Shut up, Seaweed Brain._

 _ **I'm just stating facts, Wise Girl.**_

 _Well I should get back to my chores before I'm grounded for there being a crumb on the kitchen floor._

 _ **All right. I'll text you later?**_

 _Yeah, definitely._

 _ **All right, I'll talk to you later then.**_

 _Later, Seaweed Brain._

I put my phone away and went back to cleaning up the "mess" that was the living room. Although, there wasn't a mess to clean up. But, when the witch says to do something, you better do it, even if it makes no damn sense. I just hope that Percy will have fun at the movies with his friends.

Percy PoV

Well this sucked. I was hoping to hang out with Annabeth today before I started football practice tomorrow. Yeah, it was practice on a Saturday, but after Mr. Ryker, my P.E. teacher and head coach of the team, asked if I had any interest in joining, I said yeah. Plus, they really needed the help because most of their team graduated last year, and the only receivers that the varsity team head were sophomores that were being pulled up. There was usually nothing wrong with this, it was just that these sophomores really had no idea what the hell they were doing. The only reason that the junior varsity team won their single game last year was because Travis Stoll ran the ball almost every single play. But now, he's a junior, so the JV was S.O.L.

So now, it was a Friday night, and I had absolutely nothing to do. So I did what I did best when I was bored. I turned on the Xbox and started up For Honor. A lot of people hate it because of servers, or people spamming the same moves, but I found that I was pretty good at it. There was rarely ever a time when I was hit in the game, and I was able to deal out damage like no tomorrow. It was almost like I was hard-wired to play the game. But that was impossible, right? Yeah, it was probably just another weird theory me and my ADHD cooked up.

After a particularly annoying match against one of the most annoying characters in the game, an Orochi, **(if you guys play the game, you know what I'm talking about. If not, you either don't play the game, or you're the Orochi)** I turned off the Xbox and started to help my mom make dinner. Tonight we were having my mom's famous, at least in our house, lasagne. She didn't make it that often, but we were celebrating the fact that we've survived our first week here, Paul with his new job teaching and me being a student at the same school. All-in-all, I think our first week here has been going pretty good.

The Next Day

This day is so not going good. I mean, I expected to be doing a lot of running as a receiver, but I wasn't expecting this much. Coach Ryker had us running practically all the damn time. It also didn't help when Coach Vicenta was constantly on us to perform perfectly. She was going hardcore with how much she was trying to perfect the plays. If it wasn't the route that the receiver was taking, it was the quarterback's timing. If not that, then a lineman stepped too far in one direction. If not that- I think you get the point.

After practice was finally over, Paul picked me up and we made our way home. As soon as the door was closed, Paul had a scrunched up look on his face.

"Dude, you reek."

I just smiled and put my hands behind my head, further releasing the stench that was bothering Paul. Was that a dick move? Yes. Should I have done it? No. Was it totally worth it to see Paul gag and then try to roll his window down as fast as possible? Yes, yes it was.

Once we were home, Paul practically escorted me inside to make sure that I got in the shower as soon as humanly possible. I guess I really stank, huh?

After getting out, I got dressed and flopped face down on my bed. The day was only half over and I was already dead tired. Why did football have to be so exhausting?

It wasn't long before I heard three dings come from my phone, letting me know that Annabeth had texted me.

 _What's up, Seaweed Brain?_

 _ **Nothing much, Wise Girl. Just tired as all hell.**_

 _Awww, did football take a lot out of you?_

 _ **Y'know, I may not be able to hear your voice, but there's not enough seaweed in this brain to not know when I'm being mocked.**_

 _Oh lighten up. Do you know how long it's been since I've been able to mock somebody as easily as I can with you?_

Wow. The conversation just took an extremely dark turn. In one sentence Annabeth managed to remind me that I was really her only friend. And that kinda pissed me off. Wait- I lied. It really pissed me off.

It pissed me off that I was Annabeth's only friend. It pissed me off that people made fun of her because she can only see green. It pissed me off that people are nice to me, but if they found out that I could only see blue, they would desert me at the drop of a hat. Honestly, it's only a matter of time before I'm in the same boat as Annabeth, but I don't really care. If people want to be petty over colors, then they can go screw themselves.

I looked back at my phone to find that I had left Annabeth on read for almost five minutes. That was probably doing a number of things to help her self-confidence.

 _ **Probably about as long as Clarisse has looked like an overgrown ape.**_

The little speech bubble appeared and disappeared multiple times before Annabeth's message was finally sent. It was like she wanted to tell me something, but either wasn't quite sure how to say it or she wasn't comfortable telling me. I was hoping it was the first one, because if it was the second one, that kind of hurt.

 _I always thought that she had the body of an ape, but the face of a pug._

 _ **Hey! It's not nice to insult a pug like that!**_

In response, all I got were a bunch of laughing emojis. Then-

 _The witch is calling. I should probably go before she decides that I need another week of grounding. I'll talk to you later, Seaweed Brain._

 _ **Later, Wise Girl.**_

I really hope that things get better for Annabeth in the future. She doesn't deserve all of the crap that is thrown at her day in and day out. Right there and then, I made a promise to myself to help Annabeth out in whatever way I could, no matter what. Why, you might ask? Because she's my friend. Any more stupid questions?


End file.
